Fire and Ice
by Polar-Flare
Summary: in this third story to the plus anima trilogy. The Animas have been transported to the mew mew world more than that they've all changed a bit and they have to find out what its like to live there before the author will let them go will they make it or
1. another stoy begins

This story is written by two authors, Fire and Ice, we switch off every chapter. I'm Ice by the way.

We are called Fire and Ice because we're polar opposites. She's OCD I'm ADHD. She's serious, I'm slacking. She's… well you get the point.

We do not own +anima or Tokyo Mew Mew (if we did we would be uber rich and not have to write story's on fanfiction)

…

Ice.

…

Shiny and Jackie made it safely back to their world, they had landed in the forest that they were training in when this whole adventure started in the first place, everything was as it should be, but still they couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen.

…

Back in the +anima world Nana tripped towards the rift, Husky grabbed on to her leg to try to save her, In attempt to save Husky Starr garbed him, Lily garbed Starr, Senri garbed Lily, Cooro garbed Senri. So the group all went tumbling into the world Shiny and Jackie had come from, the Mew Mew world. Would they manage to survive in a place that they didn't belong.

…

Nana, Husky, Starr, Lily, Senri, and Cooro came crashing out of the sky (except for Cooro who had his wings out and flew slowly towards the ground). Everyone (except Husky and Cooro) Landed on the ground with a thump then stood quickly to survey their surroundings.

Husky had landed in a smallish lake in the clearing, He began to fail his arms around when he realized that his fish +anima wasn't working.

"Help!!!! I'm Drowning!" Husky shouted as he began to sink.

Jackie ran towards the Water, diving in she managed to pull Husky out before he had sunk too much. When the two had reached the shore (witch was only a few feet away) everyone was wondering why his +anima didn't activate.

"What's going on" Husky asked as he removed some of his extra clothing (no not like that you perverts out there) so that everything would dry faster.

"You just had to save Nana didn't you" Starr said sarcastically

"Hey I'm GLAD he saved me" Nana said rubbing it in even more

Changing the subject Jackie said "It could be that +anima don't exist in our world"

"But weren't you +anima" Lily pointed out to Shiny and Jackie

"We were changed into +anima to fit in with that world better, We're actually mew mews" Shiny explained "+anima must not exist in this world"

"Then why does Cooro still have his wings?" Husky asked looking at Cooro who's wings were still out

"I can only think of two explanations, either the author couldn't imagine him without wings or he had them out when he went through the rift after all the first time we went to the +anima world we were in Mew mew form through the void and could transform, but the second time we went we went as humans and turned into +anima" Jackie explained

"That makes sense," Senri said calmly "My +anima isn't here either, so it must be that the laws of these parallel worlds that make it so depending on your form when you are transported to another world will affect the state that you are in when you arrive"

"You can talk normally!?!?!?!?!?!" Starr asked sounding more than just a little shocked

"Of course I can, I've been doing it this whole time but the only one who really listened was Lily" Senri Explained

"Oh"

After an awkward moment of silence which Shiny finally broke "If the guys (except Cooro) were affected by the jump, then wouldn't that make Lily, Nana, and Starr Mew mews?"

"Why am I last?" Starr asked but no one was paying attention

"Jackie you teach Husky how to swim" Shiny Ordered "I'll teach the girls to be mew mews" Shiny said epically ending the first Chapter of Fire and Ice

…

So what did you think was it good, please review to let me know

What will happen in the next chapter of FIRE AND ICE!


	2. Mew Mew and Swiming Lessons?

Hi, I'm Fire.

If you read the first chapter then you would know who I am, so go back and read it.

I do NOT own +Anima or Tokyo Mew Mew but I sure wish I did.

* * *

"Ok, Husky now just come in the water," Jakie told him.

"Fine," Husky said extremely annoyed, getting into the water.

Jakie was teaching how to swim, since he lost his +Anima coming into the mew mews world.

"Can you please just stop being a baby and and come to where it hits your waist," Jakie said

Husky, who clearly really did not want to this, came to where the water hit is waist, but then he felt an unusual chill down his back, but the water was warm.

Jakie had also felt this weird chill, _Cream _she thought. Then she splashed a bush, and this invisible person became visible and was dripping wet.

"What was that for?" asked the person who had long lavender hair with lavender eyes and look about 25.

"For being rude, Cream look I am not in the mood for a fight, I'm just trying to teach him how to swim," Jakie said pointing at Husky.

"I thought he could swim," Cream stated very confused.

"Yeah, in his world, but here not at all," Jakie said.

"Oh ok," Cream said still slightly confused.

"Um, who are you?" Husky asked, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Huh? You don't recognized me?" Cream asked.

"No, I've never met you," Husky said annoyed with the whole situation.

"Huh, you think he would remember me? Oh well, look Jakie the only reason I'm here is just to hang out and so does Krystal," Cream said, just as another invisible person become visible, but this time the person had medium length hair in pigtails that was brunette with hot pink highlights, pink eyes, and look about twelve.

"Hey," said the girl apparently named Krystal.

"Who are you?" Husky asked, still wondering what the heck was going on.

"Oh yeah, we never did introduce ourselfs, I'm Krystal, and you are?"

"Husky" Husky said casually.

"Cool, I'm Cream so what are you to doing?"

"Teaching Husky how to swim" Jakie said again.

"Sweet can we help?" Krystal asked.

* * *

"Alright being a mew mew is very easy," Shiny said.

"Ok, then teach us," Lily said sarcastically.

"Ok, first transform, as so,"

"MEW MEW SHINY METAMORPHOSIS," Shiny shouted then transformed into a mew mew.

"Ok your turn," Mew Shiny said happily.

"Ok, MEW MEW NANA METAMORPHOSIS" Nana shouted but nothing happened.

"Hmm, thats weird, well Lily you try" Mew Shiny said.

Lily said it so soft that Mew Shiny could barley hear it, and nothing happened.

sighing Mew Shiny said "Starr your turn,"

"Ha, no way are you going to get me to say Mew Mew Starr Metamorphosis," Starr said.

"You just did" Mew Shiny said.

"But I wonder why you aren't transforming?" Mew Shiny asked herself.

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

Alright thats the second chapter and now all I have to say is Ice your up!


	3. Mew mew metamorphosis confusion

It's me Ice. Your favorite mew mew/+anima crossover writer (no offense to Fire i just have more practice)

Neither me or Fire own +anima or tokyo mew mew if we did this story would be published not just on fanfiction

…

"Maybe your transformation words aren't your names" Shiny said

"has it ever happened before" Starr asked

"the only instance i can think of is mew Ichigo when she transforms she shouts 'mew mew strawberry metamorphosis' so that may be it even though her name means strawberry" Shiny stated "are there any words that you think might fit you as a mew mew"

"like what kind of of words" Nana asked

"If you have a Japanese name try translating it to English, or if there's something you like a lot, or something about you or your animal/element"

"Oh so you mean Like mew seven for Nana (when translated to English the name Nana means seven)" Starr said evilly

"I guess" Shiny said

"Ok I'll try it" Nana proclaimed then kissed the power pendant that Shiny gave her "MEW MEW SEVEN METAMORPHOSIS!!!!"

Nana was in the center of a bright shining light, during which a random transformation scene took place. as soon as the light vanished, Nana (or should I say Mew Seven) stood in a bright yellow lacy strapless dress that really brought out the color in her bat wings (the ears weren't there because they wouldn't be very helpful in this world they'd just pick up a bunch of city noise).

"wow that was unexpected" Starr said

"Your the one who suggested it" Shiny pointed out

"yeah but i didn't think it'd actually work" Star said holding back laughter

"Your next i think you transformation might be 'mew mermaid'" Shiny said after looking through the most likely names

"WHAT 'MERMAID'......oh fine I'll try" Starr said shocked by Shiny suddenly saying that "MEW MEW MERMAID METAMORPHOSIS"

a bright light consumed Starr, as her transformation sequence occurred. when the light was gone there stood Starr (or rather Mew Mermaid) in a neon pink flow dress her hair had turned soft pink and was held up in cascade ringlets.

"WHAT THE CRAP! I'M PINK"

"i guess we just had too many green/blue fish mew mew's" Shiny stated

"but why PINK!!!" Starr asked/exclaimed

"I don't know"

as Lily thought of random words she tried them at a volume to quite for anyone to hear it wasn't long before she finally found the right words. She was swallowed by a bright light transforming into a mew mew in just a few seconds while Starr and Shiny were still arguing (if you'd call it that) about the color pink. When she was done she emerged from the light in a silver/sky blue bubble dress it was sleeveless but in the place of sleeves there were arm warmers, and her hair was a pretty Silver/aqua color her dark brown cat ears/tail contrasted to her outfit a lot but it looked really nice anyway.

"I'd rather have pink" Lily said attracting the attention of Shiny and starr

"apparently we have to many pink cat mew mews" Shiny said holding back laughter "So what were your words"

"I'm 'mew cupcake'" Lily said so quietly that only Shiny (who has cat ears and can hear really good) could hear it

...

so i guess that concludes this chapter, but it feels like I'm missing something.

Oh yeah, Husky finished learning how to swim.

That is all.

...

So what did you think was it good, please review to let me know

Fire it's your turn

What will happen in the next chapter of FIRE AND ICE!


	4. Chapter 4 Again?

**Sup, its Fire. And I and Ice would love to thank 99 UNIQUE 99 for their review and for giving us a great idea.**

**Anyway neither Ice or I own +Anima or Tokyo Mew Mew, but wish we did.**

* * *

"Ryou, RYOU," Shiny yelled.

"WHAT?" Ryou yelled from the back room.

"I'm back from training and you have no idea what happened,"

"Why should I care, if you came back from training?" asked Ryou.

"Why? Because Jakie and I have been gone about a month,"

"No, you two just left a few hours ago,"

"What? How is that possible?" Shiny asked herself.

"I don't know, but what was that thing that happened to you two, that was so amazing?" Ryou asked.

"Well, she and I did something weird with our attacks and we fell into a dimensional time rift where we met a manga character named Cooro and his friends Husky, Senri, Nana, Lily, and Starr," Shiny explained.

"Why was I last?" Starr asked herself angrily.

"Hmm, I see and these three girls are?" Ryou asked.

"Nana, Lily, and Starr," Shiny stated.

"Again with being last," Starr mumbled.

"And, why are they here?" asked Ryou.

"Because, they fell into a time rift when we came back to our world," Shiny explained. Again.

"No, its because Nana just HAD to fall into that rift, which Myrrha just HAD to save HER!" Starr yelled pointing at Nana.

"Huh, who's Myrrha?" Ryou asked.

"He's Husky, Myrrha is his real name," Starr sighed.

Jakie walked inside the cafe with Husky, Cream, Krystal right behind her.

"Hey, I'm back, and Husky can swim," Jakie said happily.

"Hey, Jakie," Shiny said.

"Huh? Who are those girls?" asked Cream pointing at Nana, Lily and Starr, who were still in mew form.

"Oh, Jakie, Cream, Krystal, and Husky I would like you to meet, Mew Seven, Mew Mermaid, and Mew Cupcake," Shiny said extremely happy.

"Mew Cupcake?" Husky said trying to hid his laughter. Not very well.

"Oh shut up," Mew Cupcake said angrily.

"Sorry, Starr I just can't help it," Husky said, laughing

"See, I told you," Mew Mermaid said, "Not even Myrrha recognizes me," Mew Mermaid practically cried.

"Wait, if your Starr then whose..?" Husky asked confused

"Thats Lily," Mew Mermaid, said about to kill Husky with a cupcake.

"Oh," Husky said sounding sorry.

"Do we need to relive chapter four?" Mew Mermaid asked, smiling evilly.

"Chapter four?" asked Ryou.

"Where's your computer?" asked Shiny

"Upstairs,"

"Come on," everyone followed Shiny to Ryou's computer and turned it on and went to , and went to the +Anima crossover section.

"Doom or Destiny?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, some fan girl made it up," Shiny said.

"Ok, so what is this 'Chapter Four'?"

"You'll see, oh here it is," Shiny said bringing it up.

Ryou read the chapter and gave this reply: "Oh my god, you are one violent little girl, you know that?" Ryou said looking at Husky.

"What? I was the one being abused," Husky yelled

"Oh, well I'm sorry for you now,"

"Hey, Shiny where's Cooro and Senri?" Jakie asked.

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

* * *

–

**Cliffhanger! I think.....**

**Anyway Ice your up**


	5. smite

Ice here! It's finally the fifth chapter of Fire and Ice!

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far because if you did you're just going to love the odd twists and turns that Fire and I bring to this story. (seriously we have no time to collaborate so there is no story plan when we switch off)

by the way i like the word smite, that has no relevance to the story what-so-ever i just wanted to let you know....

that aside...lets get on with the show.

...

"Shiny? Where's Cooro and Senri" Jackie asked

"Huh i thought they were with you" Shiny replied innocently

"they weren't!" Jackie said loudly

"this can't be good..." Shiny murmured then her ears pricked up "I think i hear Cooro, this way"

"that's useful" Lily said quietly

Shiny led the way towards where she heard Cooro, witch just happened to be the kitchen (they are in a cafe after all). Where Senri and Keinchiro were talking about cooking and Cooro was looking for apples.

"Oh so there you two are" Jackie said "that was really anti-climactic"

"Yeah it was " Shiny and Lily agreed

as Husky entered the room he said "can't the author come up with anything better for a suspenseful chapter than Cooro and Senri being in the kitchen"

**"I'm right here you know" Ice shouted**

"oh thats right..." he said thinking again about being mean to the author, he didn't want a repeat of chapter four

**"what i don't get a 'Hi how's it going' no 'what's up'" Ice continued**

"uh...Hi, what's up" Husky said awkwardly

**"thank you" Ice said**

**"do I get no acknowledgment you say 'Hi' to her but not me you meanie" Fire said "I'll smite you" **

Husky fell over as though he had been hit by a giant invisible firetruck, as he got up he said "ow,"

After a few long awkward moments it finally sunk in "There are two of them now!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!"

**"yup"**

**"Pretty much"**

"oh great, I'm gonna die, I am definitely going to die" Husky said with a panicked look on his face

**"Oh don't worry we're not going to kill you (yet)" Ice said calmly not saying the yet but seeing as there was no plan for where the story might go so there actually was a chance that Husky might die **

**"yeah"**

"see Husky you have nothing to worry about" Starr said after a few moments

"yeah the authors switch off every chapter so you shouldn't have to worry, they won't be here at the same time very often" Shiny stated

**"true.... Speaking of which FIRE GET OUT OF MY CHAPTER!!!!!!!" Ice said calmly pushing Fire out**

...

ok i know that chapter was crap but thats what you get (when you let your heart win) when you have me board with absolutely no plan

so until next time:

eat soap

mind your manners

read stuff

blow up mcdonalds

quote things

and smite people


	6. Just So Ya Know

* * *

**Hey, Fire here and I am so sorry for the wait its just that I didn't know what to type about, but I figured non of our fans know anything about our OCs so I will tell you everything you need to know about them.**

Ok first you need to know our Tokyo Mew Mew OCs.

First is Shiny!

Shiny is one of Ice's OCs

She is a bangle tiger mew mew

Her favorite color is purple

When she transforms she has pink hair that fads into purple in pigtails

Her mew outfit has one sleeve that goes a little passed her hand

Next is Jakie!

Jakie is one of my OCs

She is a dolphin mew mew

Her favorite color is blue

When she transforms she has long, blue green hair that has yellow highlights

Her mew outfit has a light blue dress that is the same color as her hair

For additional information read the fanfiction Mew Mew America part 1 by: MewShiny

Next is Lily!

Lily is one of Ice's OCs

She is a cat +Anima

Her marks look like cat paws on the back of her hands

She owns and runs a cupcake shop, which hides a secret +Anima sanctuary

Her favorite color is pink

She is a Kim-Un-Kur

She has shortish, brown-pink-reddish hair

Next is Starr!

Starr is one of my OCs

She is a fish +Anima

Her +Anima marks look like a bracelet on her wrist

She is a princess of Sailand, but is not related to Husky, at all, she's engaged to him

Her favorite color is blue/silver

She is the oldest princess in her family of, I don't know, a lot of people

She has hair that is down to the floor, silver-blueish and looks like hair you would see in a Pantene ProV commercial

For additional information just ask.

**Well thats all, I hope you now know everything you may want to know about our OCs well till the next chapter....**

**Next is Ice!**


	7. shinys imagination

**well this is the seventh chapter! and i hope you know what that means, yup thats right it's me Ice.**

**and i just want to give you a short summery of this chapter first:**

**the +anima group begins to blend in more **

**and  
**

**Shiny has a funny daydream**

**thats about it**

...

"Omg Shiny thats a great idea" Nana exclaimed

"I see you understood the lesson Jackie gave you on text talk" Shiny observed

"yea, I did" Nana proclaimed proudly

Husky, who'd entered just in time to hear Nana exclaim Shiny's good idea, asked "What good idea?"

"We're going shopping"

"Oh crap" Husky sighed

...

So the mew mew + Cooro (who really didn't fit in any category anymore), Husky and Senri (both of which had become almost human but there was still something a bit off so I'm going to group them with Cooro) went to the mall in search of clothing that wouldn't make the ex+anima stand out like sore thumbs in modern society.

besides who doesn't like the mall

Nana went with a nice floral sequiny look, the flower pattern sparkled every time the light touched it

Lily and Senri both wandered off and would up in blue jeans, black shirt (Senri's was a t-shirt Lily's was long sleeved) with a denim jacket (well Lily's was more of a shrug than a jacket)

Cooro got to keep his normal pants, but they traded his boots out for sneakers, gave him a t-shirt and a leather jacket (both of which had slits cut into them so he could still keep his wings out)

Starr had a cute wave pattern tank top, and a ruffled blue mini skirt, with high heels that could almost be classified as platforms

They had to try all kind of styles on Husky:leather, denim, suit, they even tried to put him in a tank top miniskirt combo (he didn't know it was girls clothing because this world was so much different than theirs), anime (it's really surprising that that one didn't work), element water, designer, gangster, cheapo wall-mart brands. but it was still to hard to tell exactly what would look best on him.

...

Shiny picked up a stack of clothing and headed for he dressing room Husky was in she slid the outfits under the door, and sat down on the bench so she could inspect the outfits when/if he came out and needed help deciding if it would look ok on him.

suddenly her mind wandered:

Husky dashed into Cafe Mew Mew yelling at the top of his lungs "RYOU I NEED YOUR HELP"

Ryou came out to see what the racket was "dude, what do you want (A/N Ryou is not a surfer dude shiny just has a vivid imagination..... you'll see)"

"I want to..." Husky said on the verge of tears

"out with it, dude, i don't have all day" Ryou replied obviously oblivious to Husky's feelings

" I want to be a mew mew!" Husky exclaimed then after a long awkward moment he added "please"

"well that was unexpected..." Ryou said in shock

"So can i be a mew mew"

"sure, and since i'm out of fish (how did Ryou know that Husky was a fish, no one told him) i'll give you the most manly one i have left" Ryou said still feeling extremely awkward

"thank you"

and so after Ryou took a trip to the backroom he came back with a small object that looked somewhat like a gun (thats right the same thingy he shot himself with) and shot Husky

"I don't feel any different" Husky stated then

Ryou held up a mirror:

Husky was in a neon green jumpsuit with orange butterfly wings and combat boots his hair was tied back into a ponytail which was tied up with an enormous green ribbon.

Husky's had a expression that could only be interpreted as 'i'm going to kill you' then after counting to ten he said "I thought you said you'd give me a manly animal"

"i lied" Ryou shrugged

the daydream would have continued but then at that exact moment there was a loud bleeping noise followed by a monotone voice coming over the speakers saying "Attention shoppers the mall will be closing in five minutes,"

so in the end they wound up just putting Husky in a t-shirt and jeans

....

**how's that for a nice interesting chapter**

**you're up next Fire**

**so what in the world will happen next chapter of Fire and Ice  
**


End file.
